Sticks and Stones
by Endje
Summary: 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'. Kurt and Sebastian have never been anything but sworn enemies, but when they end up at the same summer camp for four weeks, things take a dangerous turn.
1. Don't Bring Around A Cloud

**Author's Note: Back again! Like I mentioned in the AN for chapter 1 of What Lies Beside, this is **_**another**_** multi-fic I'm working on at the moment, along with WLB and Little Do They Know. Don't worry, I will spend equal time writing all three and if I can, I will upload the next chapter for all of them at the same time. This chapter is kinda short, but I thought I left it at a reasonable place, so I hope it is okay! Enjoy, my dears **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own any of its beautiful characters**

The school bell rang out, signalling the end of the day and the end of the school year. Kurt and Blaine strolled happily down the corridor hand-in-hand to the last Warbler meeting before the summer holidays. The rest of the Warblers were chatting loudly when they entered the choir room, but were quickly silenced by David

"Alright guys, settle down!" he shouted above the noise "Now as you know, we haven't exactly had the best year, what with not getting through to Nationals. But, we've learnt from our mistakes, and I am _sure_ that next year we will reach Nationals and-"

"And kick some New Direction ass!" Sebastian hollered, and was met by cheers and laughs from the others. Kurt rolled his eyes at his rival's notorious competitiveness and crossed his arms, frustrated.

"Yes Sebastian, to put it rather bluntly, we shall be 'kicking ass' next year, but we can only do that if each and every one of you is 100% committed to the group. So over the summer, we want all of you to devise a list of 3 songs that you think would be perfect for us to sing. And Blaine, try to stay _away_ from Katy Perry and Pink, okay?" David laughed, turning towards Blaine, who responded with sarcastic smile.

"And...I think that's about it! Have a great summer, Warblers!" David dismissed them, and they all exchanged their goodbyes whilst filing out of the choir room, leaving Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian alone. Sebastian started collecting his things, whilst Kurt and Blaine continued to talk

"I hate that I'm not gonna see you for four whole weeks!" Kurt whined, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder

"I know Kurt, I do too. But when you come back from camp, we'll have loads of time to spend together. You'll probably be sick of me by the time school starts again!" Blaine joked, making Kurt giggle. They heard Sebastian scoff from across the room, but continued to ignore him anyway. Blaine checked his watch, and realised he was supposed to be meeting his brother in 5 minutes

"Crap. Sorry Kurt I've gotta go, but I promise I'll call you before you leave for camp" Blaine said, pulling Kurt into an embrace. He held onto Kurt's waist and kissed him gently before jogging out the room and waving a last goodbye. Kurt sighed, exasperated, and proceeded to walk out the choir room, but was halted by the sound of a rich, seductive voice coming from behind him

"Oh it's gonna be _real_ tough for you not being able to see your boyfriend for _four whole weeks_!" Sebastian said mockingly, gradually making his way over to Kurt whose face started to flare red with hatred

_Don't respond,_ Kurt heard his conscience say, _just walk out now Kurt_ it continued to order him.

"I doubt he feels the same, what with you being a complete prude and all" Sebastian continued to tease. Kurt refused to turn around and meet the other boy's stare

"I find it pathetic really, you've been in a relationship for a year now and you haven't even had sex yet!" he laughed darkly, leaning right in close to Kurt's ear

"I bet you're not even worth it" he whispered harshly, lightly grazing a finger down Kurt's neck in intimidation and chuckling. Ignoring his logical conscience, Kurt turned around swiftly and grabbed Sebastian's wrist tightly

"_You _need to leave me and Blaine alone, okay? Neither he nor I would _ever_ date you, not even if you were the last _person_ on Earth, let alone last _guy_!" Kurt yelled back, eyes wide in pure anger. Sebastian sniggered, knowing his words had hit Kurt hard "Wow, if you get _this_ wound up _here_, think what you're gonna be like when we're at camp!" he said, slowly breaking his wrist free from the restraint of Kurt's hand

"Wait, _what?_" Kurt replied in disbelief, suddenly tightening his grip so as not to let Sebastian go "_We're?_ What do you mean, _we're?_" Kurt demanded, his eyes glazing over in anxiety. Sebastian smirked at Kurt's blatant dismay "That camp you're going to? Yeah, my parents are forcing me to go too."

"Oh my _God_ this cannot be happening!" Kurt let go of Sebastian's wrist and buried his face in his hands, sighing deeply. Suddenly, realisation crept upon him

"Wait a second..._you _did this, didn't you? You're purposefully trying to make my life a living hell both in _and_ out of school!" Kurt accused

"Are you _crazy_? Why the hell would I _choose_ to spend time with you? Like I said, my parents are forcing me to go! If I could get out of it, _trust_ me I would." Sebastian explained, before adding cheekily "But on the other hand, it _is_ gonna be fun getting on your nerves 24/7 for the next four weeks"

"If you leave _me_ alone, I'll leave _you_ alone, okay?" Kurt responded through gritted teeth, arms crossed. Sebastian laughed mysteriously

"Oh but Kurt, that would be ruining my fun, _wouldn't it?_" he leaned closely towards Kurt and whispered "I'll see you at camp..._buddy_". He chuckled darkly as he walked out of the choir room, leaving Kurt alone muttering expletives under his breath.


	2. Who Made You King Of Anything?

**Author's Note: I think we can all agree that I am the world's shittiest updater, so I apologise from the bottom of my heart. I don't really have many excuses, so feel free to send me a virtual bitch-slap. Thank you to everyone who is reading this right now, because it means you have stuck with this story through that horrible hiatus I put you through. I love you all *throws cookies to all of you* I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I will never own Glee.**

Kurt spent the entirety of that night thinking up varied ideas of how to get himself out of going to camp, but gave up after receiving a phone call from Blaine

"Kurt there is _no way_ your Dad will let you back out now" Blaine explained

"But there must be _something_ I can do? Fake an illness? Injure myself?" he suggested "Kill Sebastian" he added in bitter whisper

"Kurt!" Blaine scorned "Look if he gives you any serious trouble, just give me a call and I _promise _I'll be there in a flash, okay?"

"Okay" Kurt huffed, realising that Blaine was right, there _was_ no way he was getting out of it now "Can you _please_ come and say goodbye to me tomorrow?" Kurt pleaded

"Baby you know I want to, but I can't. My parents _insisted_ that we leave to visit my grandparents as early as possible tomorrow so that we can spend the entire weekend at their place" Blaine sighed, exasperated

"But I will text you every morning and every night whilst you're at camp" he added. Kurt smiled,

"You promise?" he asked

"I _promise_" Blaine replied, chuckling down the phone. His laughter stopped when he heard his Mum call him from downstairs "Ugh I've gotta go, Mum's calling me" he complained "I hope you enjoy camp, well, try to at least! I'll miss you" he continued, a hint of sadness in his voice

"Thanks, I'll miss you too. I love you, Blaine" Kurt replied

"I love you too, Kurt" and with that, Kurt hung up the phone and let out a sigh of frustration, _Dad owes me _big_ time_ he thought as he continued to pack for the dreaded journey to camp that awaited him.

Kurt awoke the next morning to find his Dad shoving harshly at his shoulder "Kurt, for God's sake, get up!" Burt yelled, much to Kurt's dismay. Kurt grumbled sinking lower under his duvet hoping his mattress would swallow him up. "Kurt get out of bed, you're gonna be late!" his dad continued to shout, grabbing Kurt's duvet and throwing it off the bed "I don't _care_!" Kurt replied, refusing to open his eyes. Burt sighed in exasperation "Look kiddo, I know you don't want to go, but I promise you that it'll do you good" he tried to reassure Kurt, who had now turned his back to his Dad. Burt sat in silence, trying to think of something to say that would definitely get Kurt out of bed immediately. He looked around the room, skimming his eyes over everything in sight, until he laid his eyes upon a framed photo of Blaine sitting on Kurt's desk "Okay Kurt how about this," he started "if you get out of bed _now_, when you get back from camp I will allow Blaine to stay over here as often as he wants" he saw Kurt move slightly at the offer "and he can stay in your room" he mumbled reluctantly. Kurt jumped out of bed in a flash, turning towards his Dad "You better keep that promise, Dad" he said seriously, raising an eyebrow. Burt threw his hands up in surrender "I _promise_. Now get dressed, quick!" he said, leaving Kurt alone in his room. Fortunately, Kurt had planned his outfit the night before - despite his dad warning him numerous amounts of time that it clearly wasn't suitable for going to camp in – so it took him a record time of 10 minutes to get dressed and do his hair. Once he had finished getting ready, he said goodbye to Finn and Carole and got into the car with his dad. They arrived at Dalton just on time, so Kurt gave his dad a quick –albeit unwilling - hug goodbye and boarded the bus with the other campers. As soon as he stepped onto the large coach, he spotted Sebastian sitting right at the back with some of his friends, laughing obnoxiously. Kurt snarled inwardly, not taking another step forward but instead sitting right at the front so as to avoid Sebastian at all costs. He sighed as he leant his head against the window, watching the mediocre Ohio buildings pass by swiftly as the coach picked up speed. He spent the entirety of the journey texting Blaine, scrolling aimlessly through his phone, and sometimes just watching the countryside as it passed by. Kurt found it to be a pleasant change to the usual urban setting he was used to, and he soon drifted into a daydream of what it'd be like to live outside of town, with barely any noise or pollution. He was quickly brought back into reality when he felt the road suddenly get extremely bumpy. He looked out of the windscreen and realised that they were travelling up a dusty narrow road, leading to what Kurt assumed would be the camping area. After five long minutes of nausea-inducing travel, the coach pulled into a fairly small, rocky clearing and came to a halt. Kurt made sure to get off the coach as quickly as possible so as to avoid any possibility of a run-in with Sebastian. Despite the crappy mood he was in, when he stepped off the coach he felt alarmingly at ease in his surroundings. The sun was setting just behind the dense border of trees, shining dim rays onto the ground, and Kurt had to admit that it looked quite stunning. He grabbed his other bag from the coach storage area and followed the rest of the group towards the middle of the clearing, being led by the camp leaders.

"Alright, listen up!" one of them raised his voice; cancelling out the excited chatter from the campers "We want you to get the best experience here as possible, so that's why _we_ have decided who will be sharing a tent together – which you _will_ be setting up yourselves - so that you can make good friends with someone who you perhaps have never spoken to before" Kurt's jaw clenched at this information, a sense of foreboding settling into his mind. He took a quick glance around at the other boys, there were about 20 of them, and Kurt only recognised a few..._including Sebastian._ Another camp leader started to call out the names of who was sharing a tent with whom, and Kurt's palms began to sweat as he waited in anticipation for his name to be called. "Kevin Frazier and Elliott Sanford! Jonas Roosa and Jacob Larson!" The camp leader called, until there were only four boys left waiting. Kurt started subtly wringing his hands, anxiety furrowing at the pit of his stomach. "Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe!" he said as if there was nothing to it, but Kurt felt a searing heat rise up through his face and he thought he was going to explode at any moment. Without even taking a single glance at Sebastian, Kurt snatched the tent kit up from the ground and stormed over to a free space to set up. He shook the tent parts out of the bag violently, and started forcing random parts together which didn't fit, but he really couldn't care less. A couple of minutes later he heard a patronising chuckle above him, and looked up to see Sebastian grinning wickedly.

"You're doing it all wrong, Hummel" Sebastian's chuckle turned into a laugh as Kurt ignored him and continued 'building' the tent. Kurt huffed, dropping the pieces in slight defeat "Well, instead of mocking _my_ efforts, why don't _you_ make yourself fucking useful and help?" Kurt yelled, still refusing to look the other boy in the eye "Ha! No way, I think I'd rather watch you fail pathetically" Sebastian scoffed, sitting down and basking in the dusky light of the sun. Kurt took a deep breath and looked at the tent pieces properly. Now that he was calm, he was able to see how simple the tent actually was to put together, and he managed to put it all together within 10 minutes. He unzipped the tent and stepped inside with his bags, and was surprised to see how spacious the tent was. Sebastian finally got up off the ground "For once in your life, Hummel, you've actually done something useful" Sebastian said spitefully, grabbing his bags and walking towards the tent. Before Sebastian could step inside, Kurt quickly jumped out and pushed him back forcefully "What do you think you're doing, Smythe?" Kurt asked rhetorically, standing with one hand on his hip, blocking the tent "Uh what do _you _think? I wanna sit in the tent, goddamn it" he responded, attempting to get past Kurt who only shoved him back harder "I don't think so!" Kurt shouted "_I_ was the one who built this tent, whilst _you_ sat on your fat lazy ass and refused to help! Therefore this is _my _tent, and _you_ can sleep outside" he explained in a bitchy manner "Goodnight, Smythe" he smirked as he climbed back into the tent, zipped it up and locked it from the inside. Sebastian grabbed the outside zips and started tugging at them, much to Kurt's amusement. For the next 10 minutes, Sebastian kicked and pulled at different parts of the tent as an attempt to get inside, and his actions got increasingly violent as Kurt's laughs got louder and louder. Suddenly an idea hit him, and he scavenged through his rucksack until he found small hard case. He picked it up and flicked out the sharp blade, its silver surface gleaming slightly. Swiftly, he started hacking at the front of the tent with the knife, and within a few seconds he had cut a gash in it. "What the fuck Sebastian?" Kurt exclaimed, crawling as far back in the tent as possible out of fear of Sebastian attacking him with the knife. Sebastian grabbed the sides of the cut and ripped a large hole in the material, shoving his bags through and eventually climbing in himself. He put the knife away and just lay down as if nothing had happened "You just put a great big fucking hole in the tent! We are going to _die_ of hypothermia, Smythe!" Kurt continued to yell, crawling quickly to the hole and inspecting it.

"Calm your vagina, and stop being such a drama queen. If anyone's going to die of hypothermia it's gonna be _you_, not _me_, what with your scrawny stature" Sebastian said, gesturing towards Kurt half-heartedly. Kurt let out a cry of frustration, grabbed his stuff and made his way to the back of the tent "Well _I'm_ going to sleep right at the back here, so if the tent gets invaded by small vicious creatures, then they'll eat _you_ first. Or, you know, your chipmunk brethren will come and take you away" Kurt said viciously, settling into his sleeping bag and turning his back to Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the chipmunk comment, as if he didn't hear it enough from Kurt already

"I hate you Hummel" he said matter-of-factly

"I hate you too" Kurt spat back, burying himself deeper into his sleeping bag and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
